


Snow Day, Redux

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [21]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Connie visits Steven before the snow melts.  Set shortly after "Snow Day" in Steven Universe Future.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads





	1. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven picks Connie up for the first time hanging out in too long.

Connie got into the Dondai, eagerly closing the door behind her and buckling up. She was sure her parents were watching from the front window (even though they would deny it later), so she refrained from leaning over to kiss Steven as he started the car. Still, though. She blew on her hands to keep them warm as the Dondai struggled to heat the car. They started off on the familiar way back to Steven’s house. 

“Soooo,” Connie said, trying to keep from bouncing up and down with excitement. She’d been looking forward to seeing him for _weeks_!

“Soooo?” said Steven, glancing at her with his cheeks flushed and his scarf askew.

“So how _are_ you! It’s so good to see you! School’s been driving me crazy and orchestra has had all these extra practices and I have to show you some of the moves I’ve learned in my jujitsu class and –” She stopped, puzzled, as Steven smiled awkwardly at her.

“That sounds great,” he said quickly. “I mean, it’s um, it’s good you’re keeping busy.”

“What about you, Steven?” she asked, her good mood shifting slowly into uneasiness. She thought she saw his eye twitch. He shook it away irritably.

“I’m good!” he said, in a hearty voice that didn’t really suit him. “I mean, um… Little Homeschool’s… good… and I’m really busy….” He fell quiet, gazing out at the road. The light ahead shifted yellow, then red, and they came to a stop.

Connie took a deep breath. “ _Hey,”_ she said, reaching out and grabbing him by the front of his jacket. Before she could think better of it she leaned over and kissed him, hard, before the light turned.

Steven blinked at her, his entire face brick red. He gulped, and Connie watched as a wondering grin spread slowly from his mouth and cheeks up to those tired eyes. He looked so much more _Steven_ that way.

“I, uh, I’ve missed you,” coughed Connie.

“I missed you, too,” Steven said in a rush. “I miss you like _crazy.”_

A car behind them honked in irritation and Connie glanced up at the green light. Steven drove forward, still grinning.

“Well, I’m here now,” said Connie, fighting back butterflies alight in her chest and belly. “So let’s catch up. Really.”

The look he gave her from the corner of his eye seemed worried, but hopeful. “Yeah. I think that sounds good,” he said, and Connie smiled.


	2. The Fight

Connie whirled, throwing herself backwards with a twist and a leap. She landed knee deep in the snow, the snowball whizzing harmlessly past her as she panted to catch her breath. “You’ll have to try harder than that to win this battle, Universe!” she called. 

Steven’s head peeked up above his snow fort, his hair a tangled mess. Her last volley had knocked off his hat, and it lay pink and forgotten in the no-person’s land between their respective camps. She’d warned him of the consequences of cheating by using his bubble, and she’d nailed him good with a snowball to the back of the head the instant he’d dropped it.

“Oh I’m just getting started!” he yelled, his cheeks flushed with the cold. Clearly he was up to something. 

Ahh, he looked so _cute_ , trying his best to be sneaky as he kept his eyes narrowed and suspicious. Probably an attempt to distract her while he readied his next batch of snowballs. She whistled innocently, tossing a massive snowball of her own between her gloved hands. It wasn’t _exactly_ a threat.

“You’re pinned down! Admit it!” she laughed gleefully, advancing on his position, her snowball at the ready. 

“Or _am_ I?” he roared, leaping ten feet in the air with his arms full of snow. He hadn’t even made snowballs!

“Cheater!” she bellowed, flinging her snowball at him with laser accuracy. It exploded in his face as he dropped the snow over her, and despite the way she flung herself forward in a somersault, she felt icy defeat rain down on her from above. “Noooooo,” she wailed gently, almost gasping with laughter in her snowy prison.

Connie opened her eyes to find Steven carefully pushing the small mountain of snow off her face and shoulders, chuckling as he did. She was gratified to see he had snow in his eyebrows and the bristly hair beside his ears. At least her aim had been good.

“I’m sorry,” Steven laughed. “I know it wasn’t in the rules, but you really did have me pinned down –”

“No, I didn’t,” Connie said seriously.

“Huh?”

“But I do now!” She grabbed hold of his shoulders and rolled together with him deeper into the snow, until he lay there stunned and blinking beneath her. “See– got you now –”

She couldn’t gloat for long, though, because Steven took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her down to him. He kissed her through a wave of snow and giggles, his face cold against hers, his mouth warm. She kissed him back, deciding privately that fine, she’d concede this particular snowball fight to be a tie.


End file.
